The Belker in Saúte
by WeeCoconutFlakes
Summary: The pirate ship Cockatrice investigates strange findings in the port city of Saúte, and continue their fight against the Duskstone Court.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Saúte, Old Friend

_This is the fourth part of the series Sheaf's Chronicles. The first part is Sheaf Sets Sail. The previous part is Keyreith Rises._

Chapter 1: Welcome to Saúte, Old Friend

Splinters flew through the air as a cannonball hit the ship. The crow's nest rocked back and forth, and Sheaf kept a tight hold onto the railing. As soon as it was still, he pulled out a spyglass and started identifying the enemy soldiers. He found the captain, helmsman and first mate quickly, as well as an easy way under deck and to the captain's quarters

The captain was at the stern, shouting orders over the battle. Within seconds, a volley of cannonballs ripped through the galleon's hull. As the _Cockatrice_ took return fire, all its sailors hit the deck. This back and forth was now familiar to Sheaf, who had been sailing with the _Cockatrice_ for five years. As soon as the Navy's _Windsplitter_ finished her barrage, everyone got up, and prepared their own return fire. Hot metal flew out of the cannons, and into the hull of the other ship, once again piercing it. A cheer rippled through the crew as a fire broke out on the enemy galleon, apparently caused by a cannonball striking a powder barrel.

"We're not done yet, set out the hooks, we're boarding them!" Captain Nimma yelled out at her crew, and they complied. In an instant, hooks were flung out from the ship, and they strained as the crewmen hauled the ship closer. Nimma looked up at Sheaf, who nodded. She gestured at him, and he hopped the railing of the crow's nest. He landed on the top of the sail and started running towards the other ship.

He recalled when he first attempted this tactic. He practiced it when the ship was in clear, open sea, stranded for lack of wind. He very carefully dropped onto the wooden post holding the sail, and gripped with his talons. He stepped across, making his way to the edge of the sail with little problem.

Over the years, he had practiced and perfected this technique to the point where he could run across a slick post in the wind, as he did now. His talons gripped the wood below him as he made it to the edge of the sail. When he did, he leapt to the galleon's sail, and continued to move toward the mast.

As was typical of the Navy, the _Windsplitter's_ scout had made his way to the deck, to fight the invading pirates. Sheaf pulled a length of rope wrapped around his chest and tied it snugly to the rail of the crow's nest. Once it was secure, he slid his way down to the deck, whilst all the attention was directed to the pirates boarding the ship on the starboard side. Sheaf slid from cover to cover, using his ki to pass by without a trace. He made his way to the captain's cabin, walking through the door and closing it behind.

Once inside, he removed his hood and started searching through documents. He found several that he wanted, and began studying them. Soon, he had them memorized and set them back where he had found them. He turned his attention to the door as someone began to open it in a panic. Sheaf quickly took cover behind the desk and prepared to make an escape. He heard the door slam and checked who came inside.

He saw the _Windsplitter's_ captain in a panic, panting and hiding behind the door. His face was red and he locked the door behind him. He walked towards his desk, and Sheaf slid out from behind it, coming right behind the captain before sharply striking the back of his head. The captain's eyes rolled in his head as he collapsed, unconscious. Sheaf gathered him and hefted him over his shoulder. Nimma would be happy about such a prize.

Sheaf opened the door and peered out, seeing the battle roaring as ever. Sheaf tied a makeshift harness to help him carry the captain, and ran to the side of the ship. He caught the attention of one of his crewmates, the tabaxi called Plume. Plume saw Sheaf's hostage and nodded, throwing a length of rope hanging from the sail to him. Sheaf took it and tied the captain, secure and tightly. He pushed the unconscious captain with great force and Plume caught him, smiling and untying him. Plume sent a salute toward Sheaf, but then his face fell and he started frantically pointing.

Sheaf turned to see that he had been cornered by several crewmen, who were now brandishing swords his way. Sheaf glanced back at Plume, who was frantically trying to untie the captain and free the rope. Sheaf turned back to his foes and slowly pulled out his blade. He took up a defensive stance and watched the sailors closely. One stabbed for Sheaf's chest, but was quickly parried. Another tried to swipe at his legs, but Sheaf jumped over the blade and kicked the attacker.

Plume watched all this as he tried to work out the knots in the rope. He shook his head as he watched the kenku fight; whoever taught him did a damn good job. He turned back to the rope. Sheaf's knots were lovely, but the rope was frayed and caked with sea salt, so the rope was being rather stubborn. Plume muttered and cursed under his breath as he decided to forgo the process and cut away at the lowest point he could. He pulled out a dagger and started sawing away at the rope, strand by strand snapping away until the captain fell unceremoniously onto the deck.

He threw the rope to the _Windsplitter_ , yelling out to Sheaf, "jump for it!" Sheaf turned and saw the rope swinging his way, much shorter than before. It swung to him, a meter short of the deck. In a fluid movement, Sheaf parried a final attack, sending the sailor spinning in a circle, sheathed his sword and leapt toward the rope. Plume watched gleefully as Sheaf grabbed the rope and swung back to the _Cockatrice_ , landing smoothly.

Captain Nimma saw that Sheaf had returned, and called all her crew back to the _Cockatrice_. Pirates ran, leaping to hanging ropes and making their way quickly to their ship, as the grappling hooks were released and the _Cockatrice_ sailed away. As soon as they were far enough away, Nimma called Sheaf into her cabin.

"What did you get for me, bird?" She asked, the her name for him more a playful teasing than anything else at this point.

"Plenty. It seems that ship was the head of a fleet, temporarily sent on its own for a supply run, captain. I found names, courses and detailed cargo loads for a fleet of thirty ships, all of King Dusktone's Navy, save about three mercenaries hired for expendable cannon fodder and a single civilian merchant tagging along."

"Thirty ships? What the hell are they moving?"

"Arms, it seems. To a port city by the name of Saúte."

Nimma nodded and set her hands down on the desk. "We go there first. I want to know where those arms are going and why Duskstone wants so many there. We're due for a restock anyway."

"Agreed. Much of the crew is in want of some time on land as well, Saúte seems to me in our best interests"

A knock at the door disrupted them. Nimma looked to the glass set into the door and saw Pim waiting. She called him in.

"Pim, I was just wanting to see you. Sheaf found some very interesting information on that last raid, we're setting a course for Saúte."

"Oh, very good, captain. I have some bad news. We took a cannonball in a bad place that last fight, we need to stop somewhere soon. Saúte's pretty close, that should do the job."

"Alright, thank you, Pim. Get some people to patch what they can until we arrive." She turned to Sheaf. "You're relieved for now, bird, get some rest."

Sheaf nodded and left the cabin. He found his way to the bow, where Plume was absentmindedly shuffling a deck of cards. He noticed Sheaf approaching, and greeted him.

"Hell of a job out there, Sheaf. Who needs wings when you can jump like that, right?"

Sheaf nodded. "We're headed for Saúte, so it looks like you will get your time on land after all."

Plume looked up. "Saúte? You sure about that?"

"Yes. You have told me about it before, it's nothing we cannot handle."

Plume shook his head, looking out at the setting sun. "It's something new. I heard this back at that shantytown we were in a month back, I can't believe I haven't told you.

"There's this… vigilante, in Saúte. He showed up maybe two years back. Apparently he'd been all around before that, but now he's set a base in Saúte. They call him the Belker. All the time, like out of smoke, he'll show up and kill you before know he's there. It seems like he's got some weird sense of justice, he tracks down criminals and such.

"Seriously, Sheaf, from what I've heard, we do not want to be around this guy. A pirate ship is going to be the biggest flare saying, 'oh, please come kill me' he's ever seen. I mean, I'm not saying we don't go, I'm saying we need to be real careful. Can't make any funny moves while we're in town."

Sheaf nodded. "You should tell Captain Nimma. I might try to find a bit more about this Belker while we are in town."

Plume shook his head. "Well, if anyone can track him down… you watch yourself though, this guy's serious beans."

"We have a few hours anyway, why not deal those cards?"

Plume nodded, a smile back to his face. He always loved playing against Sheaf, as the kenku provided constant challenge and always forced him to find a new way to think about the game. They played for a few hours, chatting and watching the waves, lighting a lantern when it became too dark. The two were remarkable with their endurance, Sheaf due to his training and Plume by forced practice. As dawn broke, they still were playing cards and chatting away.

"Land ahead!" called the reserve scout, an elf picked to stand in while Sheaf rested. Plume gathered up his cards and and stood, tamping them into a pack. Sheaf stood as well, and watched as the town moved into view. It was a quaint but busy port town, the buildings square and squat, leveled against each other tightly, narrow roads and alleys between them.

Nimma stepped up to the helm, addressing the crew. "Alright, we're going to restock and repair the ship, save any crew I've already spoken to, you're on shore leave 'till tomorrow. I want you all back here before noon, aye?"

The crew responded happily, having wanted this leave for weeks. In rough file, the crew left the ship and stepped onto the docks, shaky from being at sea for so long. Sheaf set out with them, hoping to find more information on both the Navy's arms shipment and this Belker. He wound around the streets and alleyways, looking for places likely to have information. He found himself in a dark and stuffy bar, surrounded with lowlifes and all sort of unsavory types, just the people he was looking for.

He sidled to the bar, and gestured to the bartender. He was familiar enough with these sorts of places to know he only served one thing. A cup was set in front of him, filled with some dark liquid. He lay down a coin and took the cup, but didn't drink, instead turning to the man sitting next to him.

"I am new around, just sailed into port. Anything I should know around here?"

The man looked at him suspiciously, and took a drink. "No more than any other dive. Saúte's a good place to lay low these days, but not much else. Not lest the Belker gets after you."

"Belker?"

"Mm. Never heard of anything like him, myself. Figured him for an empty myth, until I saw him myself."

"Tell me about it."

The man took a swig of his drink, and turned his body to face Sheaf. "I was walking around town, minding my own business, right? Just a nice little late-night walk to clear my head.I turned the corner and saw some Jimena doing something. It weren't my business, so I turned around, didn't want to bother with them."

"Jimena?"

"Right. There's two clans around here, both think they own the place. They do as they please and kill anyone who gets in the way. Named after their leaders. Jimena is one, the other's the Yiguays.

"Anyway, I see them working some deal, and I go to get out of that. Suddenly, all around is smoke. I can barely see a thing, and as it clears I see some crazy in a robe kicking the tar out of those Jimena like it's nothing. Must be some sort of wizard or some mage, because he was summoning fire and knocking around those Jimena like they were nothing. Pretty soon, they were all dead, like nothing. He wears a mask, but I'll never forget this. He looked right at me, just as he had finished killing the rest. There was a deep glow coming out his mask, an angry, evil green. My heart stopped. Then he looked up and jumped away, and he was gone, like that."

Sheaf nodded. He got up and toured the bar, looking for more information than a single drunk. Everyone who would talk to him said similar things, either passing on stories or telling their own. He was no closer to knowing what the Navy fleet was up to, but this Belker clearly was after the two clans.

He left the bar and searched the town again, this time prowling for the clans. He turned up empty though, and decided to return after nightfall. He made his way back to the docks, where he found Plume entertaining a crowd with some elaborate, mostly true story. He watched, shaking his head at his friend's tricks. Plume reached the climax of his story, and the crowd started to thin out, most clamouring about the tabaxi's tale. Sheaf stepped up to him and Plume joyfully greeted him, pleased after a rousing performance.

"So, Sheaf, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Somewhat. I still do not know what Dusktone is doing, but I have learned about the Belker. I need to kill time until night, I want to find him."

"You sure you want to find him, Sheaf? This guy is pretty bad news."

"I have a feeling this Belker is connected with all this, and anyway, I do not intend to leave this a mystery."

"Fair enough. Well, if it's time you want to kill, come along with me. We can meet some of the locals, it should be fun."

Sheaf nodded and followed him into the square. They weaved around the market, looking at wares and talking to townspeople. Sheaf was enjoying himself when he saw someone who caught his eye. He excused himself from Plume and approached a familiar-looking half-elf.

"Key?"

She turned around, a puzzled look on her face. When she saw Sheaf, it broke into a broad smile. "Sheaf? Is it really you?"

Keyreith had changed a lot since he had known her, but in fairness that was seven years before and she was just a girl then. "You look very different," he said, happy to see her again.

"And you don't one bit, what are you doing in Saúte?"

"I came in on a ship, we needed to stop somewhere."

"Is that all?"

"There is some business we have here, but that is not important. It has been far too long, Key, it's great to see you again."

Key smiled, "Agreed. If there's anything I can help you with finding your way around Saúte, let me know."

"Actually Key, I have a question. What do you know about the Belker?"

Sheaf saw something flash in her eyes, and her expression changed instantly. "Why do you want to know about the Belker?"

"I believe he has something to do with what has brought me here."

"Like what?"

Sheaf wore a confused expression. "Why are you so evasive about the Belker, Key?"

She hesitated, eyes shifting. "It's just dangerous, that's all. He's bad news. You should stay away." She was suddenly very closed off. Sheaf figured the Belker was a sore spot for her. Another reason to find him, then. He was going to change the subject, when she spoke up. "Maybe I can help you, though. Tell me why you're here."

Now was his turn to be evasive. He didn't want too much about the _Cockatrice's_ intentions floating around, and anyway he wasn't sure what she'd think of his latest line of work. "Perhaps… do you have somewhere more private we can talk? This isn't something I want floating around."

She nodded. "Sure, why don't you come to my house? I have somewhere I need to be later tonight, but you're welcome for the moment." She led him away from the crowd and down some twisting streets, coming to a small building.

"This is where I live," Key said, unlocking the door. She waved him in and he saw the room inside was sparse, but had what she would need and was more than enough. It was certainly more extravagant than his below-deck living situation, anyway. She sat down on a chair, inviting him to another one.

"This should do it. So, Sheaf, why are you here?" Key asked, putting her elbows up on her knees.

"I'm responsible for investigating a curious shipment being brought here by Duskstone's Navy in a few days. They're bringing many weapons here, which seemed odd to my captain. We needed to restock anyway, so we stopped in port. I have an odd feeling that the Belker is somehow connected, and I'm curious anyway, that's why I asked you about him."

"King Duskstone is bringing weapons to Saúte? They barely have a presence here though, Saúte is pretty removed from the crown. Maybe they plan to put soldiers in the town?"

Sheaf thought about it, then shook his head. "Why would they transport the soldiers and the weapons separately? It would make much more sense to bring them here at the same time."

Key threw up her hands. "Well, I don't know what they're up to, but I'll keep an eye out for you." She glanced out the window. "I need to go, and you probably shouldn't be around while I'm not. Not that I don't trust you, but… yeah, anyway, you should go." Sheaf nodded, standing and walking to the door. As he opened it, Key spoke.

"Hey, it really is good to see you. Maybe we can do some real catching up tomorrow?"

Sheaf nodded. "Of course, Key. I've missed you." As he closed the door, Key smiled, and bid him goodnight.

 _The first chapter, with many more to come soon. The whole story is written, I'm editing chapter by chapter and they'll come as soon as they can. In the meantime, I now have a Tumblr, if anyone has any interest. Somewhere I can be more interactive and put out shorter blurbs, take suggestions and all that good stuff. I'm Weecocoflakes on Tumblr._


	2. Chapter 2: Of Course You Are

CHAPTER 2: Of Course You Are

Sheaf started moving quickly. He made his way back to the square, which was still bustling. It was the dead of the night, but the town couldn't be more alive, as people walked to and fro, merchants trying to hawk their wares at passersby. Sheaf turned down an alley. Here was quieter and darker. He clambered up the side of a building, trying to get a good vantage point of the town around him. He reached the roof and searched around, spotting a small courtyard at the dead end of an alley. He made his way over and saw a group of people, all sporting the same rune on their sleeves. He wasn't sure if this crowd was the Jimenas or the Yiguays, but he was sure they were with one of them. He hid in the shadows, waiting to see if the Belker would appear. Several minutes passed, and he could see the people below him get nervous. This was taking longer than they wanted, and every second was dangerous.

Suddenly, Sheaf caught sight. A figure in flowing robes and a white mask silently bounded across the rooftops, and arrived at the courtyard. He watched for a moment from a ledge, scanning around, before jumping down into the center of the men. As he fell, mist shot out from him and filled the courtyard. The men yelled and realized they had been caught, frantically trying to escape the courtyard. Sheaf's sharp eyes peered through the mist to watch the Belker as he gracefully attacked each of the criminals. Just as the drunk in the bar had said, a fierce green glow emanated from the Belker's eyes as he fought. As the mist cleared, the courtyard was empty of living beings and the Belker shot away. Without a moment's hesitation, Sheaf followed, easily moving from shadow to shadow. As he followed, he thought about what he had seen.

The mist was magical, to be sure, but the Belker was no sorcerer. Sheaf felt strong ki flowing from the Belker. He was clearly a monk following the Way of the Four Elements, but something more than that concerned Sheaf. The way he fought, he recognized as near perfectly mirroring the teachings of Master Omguri at Ganden Monastery. Whoever the Belker was, he had been a student alongside Sheaf.

Now Sheaf was set. He originally intended only to observe the Belker, but he had to intervene now. He started moving more quickly, gaining on the Belker until he was close enough, and, timing his strike with one of the Belker's jumps, and attacked in such a way that he was pushed off balance. The Belker hit the ground hard, his momentum carrying him crashing into a wall. Sheaf stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to the Belker.

"Some people around here think you are a wizard. But I know. You're a monk, of Ganden. Reveal yourself, Belker. Who are you and why are you killing so many in Saúte?"

The Belker silently rose, a slight glow still spilling from his eyes. He had fallen into a small enclosure, three taller buildings walling him off, while an alley opened up behind Sheaf. He tried to reach the alley, but was easily rebuffed by Sheaf. Sheaf watched him closely, and saw the glow from the mask leave as he closed his eyes. He opened them again, the glow much brighter, and Sheaf could feel the ki around him strengthen. He saw the Belker make a movement toward him, and suddenly he couldn't move. He recognized the Clench of the Northern Wind technique, and waited until the Belker was upon him before acting. While he was seemingly incapacitated, Sheaf escaped the wind's grasp, launching a completely unexpected counter-attack. The Belker was thrown again into the wall, and when he recovered, Sheaf had disappeared from sight.

The Belker frantically looked around, as Sheaf melted out of the shadows behind him. Sheaf grabbed him, and in the blink of an eye, Sheaf immobilized him with a rope. Sheaf pushed the Belker against the wall, reaching for the mask, green light spilling from the slits. The Belker, however, had different plans. An explosion of mist broke onto the roof, and the Belker tore open a waterskin at his belt. He let it spill on the rope, then froze it, snapping the rope. A jet of air buffeted Sheaf as the Belker flew away, long gone once Sheaf could see through the mist.

Sheaf looked to his hand, where he held a piece of paper he found in the Belker's robe. On it, writing, which he suspected belonged to the Belker. He studied the handwriting, and found it disturbingly familiar. While more scratchy and hurried than he'd ever seen, there was no mistaking Keyreith's flowing script.

He leapt across the rooftops and found his way across the street from Keyreith's home. Surely enough, he soon caught sight of the Belker drop from a nearby rooftop and slide into the shadows. He focused his ki and peered into the darkness, watching her remove the mask to reveal the familiar face of his friend, who then slipped into a trapdoor and entered her house.

Sheaf dropped down to the street, ready to confront his friend. He silently passed the door, and heard her muttering.

"Of all nights for him to track me down, tonight? I couldn't well let that deal go through, though, could I? Damn, he can fight though. I'll need to find some way to get him out. This is too important to be disrupted."

Sheaf stepped from the shadows. "Or, you could have told me the truth."

Key whipped around, pointing a small crossbow directly at his heart. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and she lowered the crossbow.

"Sheaf! What are you here for? I mean, I didn't exp-"

"There is no need for the facade, Key. 'Yiguays, important meeting behind Calzin's shop. Must intervene, find what info I can.' I know your handwriting, Key, even if you have become more sloppy."

Key squared her shoulders. "Alright. I'm the Belker. You caught me. But you seemed to forget to mention that the ship you sailed in on is the _Cockatrice_. Those are pirates, Sheaf, you're a pirate! Why the hell are you taking up with criminals?"

"The king is the real criminal, we have never attacked an innocent vessel. Surely you know as well as we do that Duskstone is not the paragon he seems."

She gripped the table in front of her. "So why are you here, Sheaf?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I want to help you."

Key was confused. "You want to help? But… alright, sure. But how?"

"What did you take from that deal?"

She pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from a satchel. "This," she said, passing it to him.

Sheaf studied the paper, and found exactly what he was looking for. He gave the paper back to Key, and pointed out a seal in the corner. "See this? The Navy uses this seal unofficially, it belongs to the admiral. I told you, all of this is connected. This right here is code for an incoming shipment."

"Yes, I know, but what of?"

"The admiral's seal here, what could they be waiting for?"

Key spoke breathlessly. "Weapons. Military-grade arms, right from the source. Gods, Sheaf thank you! I've been following this dead-end trail for weeks now, the shipment of weapons. I was so confused, here, look," she pulled a sheet of paper from a drawer, pointing at it. "This is from the other clan. Right there, the same seal, the same code, it was like they were getting the same thing. They are." She thought, then grabbed Sheaf's arm. "But wait. Why would Duskstone's court supply the clans? They're directly opposing him."

Sheaf shook his head. "Tax collectors still come around, right?"

Key nodded. "They watch their backs closely, but they get what they come for."

"So why bother paying to keep the law, when they can profit from the chaos?"

"You're right. If the clans keep fighting like they are, neither can take control, and neither can take Saúte away from the king. It would be easy if they weren't fighting. Gods, I'm sorry for thinking the _Cockatrice_ to be the criminals."

"And I am sorry for throwing you. So, what do we do next?"

Key wracked her brain. "A big deal like this, both Jimena and Yiguay themselves are going to want to be present. This clearly isn't just a one time thing, this is the ante to a partnership. Duskstone is playing them both, right under their noses. They'd want something discreet, and to keep things in their favor. How many ships are coming here?

"Thirty. Twenty-six Navy, three hired mercenaries and one civilian tag along."

"The tag along won't be a part of it. Too risky. The mercs are just extra muscle, maybe cannon fodder, there's going to be two meetings going down, on the Navy ships, and separate ships. That way, Duskstone can ensure that Jimena doesn't know about Yiguay's side, and vice-versa. When do they arrive?

"Tomorrow night."

"Then we'd better get to work. You should sleep here tonight, I assume you'll have to report to your captain tomorrow. When you do, leave me out of it, please? The mystery is what keeps the Belker dangerous."

"Of course. And Key?"

"Yes, Sheaf?"

"It's good to work together again."

Key broke into a wide grin, and grabbed Sheaf in a tight hug. "I've missed you a lot, Sheaf," she said into his feathers.

Sheaf was surprised, but returned the hug. "I missed you too, Key."

After a moment, Key broke the hug, and settled herself. She laughed, and said, "Ah, what am I, the little girl from Ganden again?"

"Nothing wrong with that."

She smiled at him, and kissed his beak. "Go sleep, you goof."

He blinked, still not understanding why she always did that. He followed her suggestion, though, and made himself a comfortable place to rest. He closed his eyes, grateful after missing sleep for the last few nights.

Sheaf rose as twilight entered the sky. He didn't hear Key, and figured she was either still asleep or had already left. He stretched his arms out and gathered his things. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Key. She was bleary-eyed and still wearing her nightclothes, but she was in good spirits.

She yawned as she said, "trying to leave without a goodbye, feathers?" She stepped over to him and gave him another hug.

Sheaf returned it and said, "I will be right back, I am just going to tell Captain Nima what I have learned. Excepting you, of course. Anyway, how could I stay away? We have treason to plan." Key laughed at his joke as he let go of her, setting his pack down on her table.

"There. Now I have to come back. Get some food in the meantime, you seem hungry." Key nodded, wandering to her kitchen. Sheaf stepped through the front door and onto the street.

He stepped through the streets toward the main road, arriving at the docks. Glancing left to right, he stepped onto the Cockatrice as the sky lit with deep reds and oranges. The rest of the ship was barren, save for a figure sitting on the side of the ship, up on the bow. It was Captain Nimma, her legs swung over the side of the ship, as she stared out at the sunrise. Sheaf approached her silently, and looked up over her at the cresting sun. It was a beautiful scene, with reds, oranges and yellows mixing into a soft gradient over the rolling waves. Nimma leaned to the side, and Sheaf saw her face. It was, oddly, soft and happy. She wore a gentle smile as she leaned back, her eyes closed, enjoying the rocking of the water under the ship. She opened her eyes and caught sight of Sheaf.

She stared for a moment, then straightened up. She swung her legs back over the ship and stood, once again taller than her scout.

"You saw nothing, Sheaf. I take it you have something to report?"

Sheaf nodded, and pulled down his hood. "Duskstone's shipment is for two clans fighting for control of the city."

"Clans fighting for the city? What are they called?"

"The Yiguays and the Jimenas. I believe Duskstone intends to prolong their fight so that neither can take control, and the king can keep the city."

Nimma nodded. "That figures. The ships are coming in tonight, right? That doesn't give us much time to prepare."

"That is alright. I have met up with an old friend, here in Saúte. With your permission, I would like to take this mission into my own hands."

Nimma stared at Sheaf. "Are you sure about that? According to the documents you copied down, we're looking at some of the biggest, and most heavily guarded, ships. You and this friend are going to take them on alone?"

"This situation calls for subtlety and stealth, specialties of mine, as you know. We cannot afford to disturb the meetings. If tensions rise between any of the present factions… many could die in the crossfire. Let me handle this."

Nimma slowly nodded, and gestured to Sheaf. "Alright. This one's yours. Of course, you have the full help of the Cockatrice and her crew, should you need her. I want a full report afterwards. We're sailing out of port around noon tomorrow, I want you here by then."

"That should not be a problem, captain."

She reached into her pocket and handed Sheaf a small rod. "Take this, it's a flare. If we see this tonight, the Cockatrice will start firing as long as she can keep it up. Should work as a distraction if you need it, and we've escaped worse fleets before."

Nimma nodded, and turned around, dismissing him with a wave. Sheaf turned around and made his way off the ship, glancing behind him to see Nimma once again gazing out into the horizon.

Sheaf walked over the uneven planks of the dock, and heard rapid footsteps heading toward him. He looked up and saw Plume rushing at him, an expression of panic on his face. As he neared Sheaf, he spoke breathlessly.

"Sheaf, got to help me hide!"

"What is the matter?"

"Not important, tell you later, quick!"

Sheaf looked over his friend's shoulder, and noticed some angry-looking men, blades drawn, walking up the street. He looked back at Plume's wide eyes, and shook his head. He gestured to Plume, guiding him swiftly off the dock and down a dark alley. The men after him passed by the alley without a glance, and Sheaf turned to Plume.

Plume was exuberant, a wide smile on his feline face. "I can always count on you Sheaf, you always know what to do, and… is something wrong?"

"Why were those men after you, Plume?"

Plume put his hand behind his head, sheepishly looking away. "Oh, you know, we were talking, they got the wrong idea, one miscommunication after another… I stole a ring. But look at it!" Plume pulled from a pocket a gold ring, with what appeared to be a crest carved into the metal. "Imagine what sort of story is behind this thing, Sheaf? Who owned it originally, because it sure as hell wasn't any of those guys. Theystole it, I think they might be pirates, Sheaf."

Sheaf gave him a long stare. Plume shook his head. "No, like, real pirates, piratey pirates. Pirates who commit piracy and steal stuff, like this ring!" As he said this, he pointed at the ring. Sheaf grabbed the ring and closely inspected it. He committed the inscription to memory, and pocketed the ring.

Plume frowned, and asked, "What are you doing with it?"

"Returning it."

Plume jumped up, "No, no no no, don't do that, we need it to find out what it is!"

Sheaf shook his head. "It looks to me like a signet ring. I have the crest itself memorized, so we can recreate it later. It would be better not to have them after you, I'm going to be too busy tonight to watch your back everywhere you go."

Plume nodded. "Well, alright, but next chance we get, we're going after that signet, right?"

"Of course. Keep out of trouble for a little while, you have a lot of attention on you."

Plume saluted. "Aye, captain." He scampered out of the alley, making his way straight for the tavern. Sheaf went the opposite direction, and pulled out the ring. He took a rough piece of metal and filed away at the engraving, until it was nearly unrecognizable. He was just as curious about the signet ring as Plume was, and didn't want to risk these pirates solving its mystery first. He came upon them, grumbling in frustration over their lost target. Sheaf imitated the sound of a clearing throat, grabbing their attention. They all turned to him, wary but not hostile. He showed them the ring, saying, "It's yours, if you leave the tabaxi alone." The leader of the group nodded, and stretched out his hand. Sheaf tossed the ring his way, and turned toward Key's house.

Walking down the tightly winding streets, he found himself in front of her door. He stretched out his hand to knock, only for the door to open before him.

Inside, Key was smiling. "Saw you through the window. Come in."

Sheaf stepped through the doorway, and the door was shut behind him. Key was now properly awake, dressed in her practical robes once more. Her hair was back in its neat tail, and he could see a bag hanging from her hip that he was sure contained her mask.

"I have been meaning to ask you, Key. Why do you do this? The Belker, I mean."

Key's face fell, and Sheaf could see her thinking back. "It's a…long story. A lot has happened since you left Ganden. I suppose you should know, though.

"About two years after you left, there was an attack on Ganden. The same day, my family was visiting. They were killed. It… angered me. I was angry at the attackers, for killing them, at the monks for not reacting fast enough. But mostly I was angry at myself. I blamed myself for their deaths, and turned that blame into a nonstop desire to train." She laughed, "thinking about it now, it wasn't healthy. But, it got me here. I graduated the very next year. I wandered, dedicating myself to destroying injustice and evil. Then I stumbled on Saúte. It was perfect for the Belker here. No royal presence, no policing, and the Jimenas and the Yiguays were preying on the populace. The Belker had a place here, still does. The last few years, I've been fighting them and whatever else comes Saúte's way. I've had time to… cool down, in the meantime, but I still believe in what I'm doing. I only let the anger fuel me, not control me."

Sheaf nodded, feeling bad for his friend. "I am sorry that happened to you. And I am glad you have found a place in the world."

Key nodded. "I haven't thought about all that in years. But, it's probably good for me. Never mind all that though, we have a raid to plan." She broke into a wide smile.


	3. Chapter 3: The Raid

CHAPTER 3: The Raid  
"You know, it usually was Gorm that smiled at criminal activity," Sheaf remarked.  
"I suppose a lot of him rubbed off on me since you left. Let's put it to good use."  
Key unlocked a door and the both of them descended a set of stairs that led to Key's basement. Sheaf looked around and noticed a myriad of artifacts and tools. He also saw a trapdoor set in the ceiling, a ladder below. This was clearly the Belker's base of operations.  
Sheaf leaned over a table Key had prepared. It was covered with various sheets of paper, some with words or diagrams, and some blank. Sheaf noticed a heavily annotated map of Saúte hanging on the wall. He gestured to the map. "What is this?"  
Key glanced back, while she organized and checked on her gear. "Map. It has notes on all sorts of things, mostly hotspots and danger zones. Easy places to find work."  
Sheaf nodded, and grabbed a pot of ink. He closed his eyes and focused, then set to work copying down documents he thought were important. When Key returned, she was surprised at the papers on the table.  
"Where did you get those?"  
"I saw them on the ship that led us here. I thought they might be helpful."  
"Won't they be missed?"  
Sheaf shook his head, "They're copies. I just wrote them out."  
Key blinked, and squinted at the papers. "Gods, Sheaf, I didn't know you could do this sort of thing. This is great! How did you actually get this?"  
"I went in the ship. I found the documents. I got out."  
"Fair enough. Let's see…" She pointed to one column on a document. "Here, these ships, the High Caller, and the Keese Point, the meetings will be held there."  
"How can you tell?"  
"They're the two largest ships, save this Windsplitter. But that ship heads the fleet, and by these reports it's all practical. Too ugly to host such high profile guests. As well as that, look here. It has far more crewmen than its size calls for. Unless those extra crewmen are chefs, servants, generally people meant to make things comfortable. Every other vessel here is outfitted for combat and nothing more, but these two are meant to impress."  
"Very well. What's our plan, then? I will take one and you will take the other?"  
Key looked at the document with uncertainty. She glanced at her map and turned to Sheaf. "I don't know. That's a lot of people on paper, and the clans are sure to bring a good amount of men with them. I don't think I can handle that many on my own."  
Sheaf thought about the numbers. "You're right. And I know little about the operation of the Jimenas or the Yiguays, so we will be a touch outside of my comfort zone."  
"Okay, okay, let's back up. We're looking at a lot of problems, how do we solve them? What are our goals?"  
"Well, I think we have two sets of goals. The Cockatrice's goals, and the Belker's goals. The Cockatrice wants to weaken Duskstone's hold, and expose this deal. And the Belker…"  
"Wants to eliminate Jimena and Yiguay."  
"But we cannot afford to split up. Teamwork will be essential."  
"It's been a long time since I've done that."  
"You will fall right back into it. I propose, of course, a stealthy approach, unless you have a better idea."  
"No, that's definitely the way to do it. We can take the ships one at a time. Do we have any assets I don't know about?"  
Sheaf showed Key his flare. "With this, I can summon the aid of the Cockatrice, should we need it. If they see it, they will start firing at the Navy ships."  
Key nodded. "That's something to keep in mind, to be sure." She closed her eyes and focused, breathing deeply. "Okay, I have a plan. It's simple, but it should do what we want. We infiltrate the High Caller, find the meeting room, and take out whoever we find in there. We grab whatever we find, documentation-wise, then get out. We move to the Keese Point, and do the same there. With that, we cut the heads off both clans, hit some of Duskstone's higher people, and leave with proof of the deal. How does that sound?"  
"It sounds like a good plan. An hour after nightfall?"  
Key nodded and ran a hand through her hair, still staring at the papers before her. Sheaf looked at her. She was tense, tired and her eyes darted from word to word. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him, confused at his touch.  
"I have a question for you."  
She blinked a few times, then responded, "what is it?"  
"What does the Belker want? When has the Belker won?"  
"The Belker?" She thought for a second. "He's won when Saúte is freed. From the clans, from the king. This city and its people is strong enough to survive alone. The clans are parasites, and the Court is negligent. The Belker has succeeded when Saúte belongs to none but Saúte."  
Sheaf nodded, and looked her over again. Now, Key stood tall. Her head was held high and her eyes burned defiantly. "Good," Sheaf told her. "Do not forget that."  
Her face slowly fell into a smile, and she started laughing. "Damn it, Sheaf, you always know what to say, you… you bird, you." She rubbed her eyes and sat down. "We really can't plan any more than this, can we?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Okay, then I'm going to get some rest. If you need anything, help yourself."  
"I think some rest would do me well too, actually."  
Key nodded and walked off toward her room. Sheaf set himself up in the living room once more, laying on his side and falling asleep.  
Key shook him awake hours later. Through the window, he could see the colours of a setting sun in the sky. He stood and stretched, feeling well rested. He hadn't had this much sleep in days.  
"What do we have to prep?" He asked.  
"Not a ton. We already have a plan, a pretty simple one at that. I have some gear to put on, whatever you need you'll have to prep, but aside from that, I think we're set. The ships have come in by now, yes?" Sheaf nodded at her question. "Then I say we take the time to scout it out. We have the whole night ahead of us."  
Sheaf agreed, and set to his things. He intended only to bring what he thought would be necessary, so he wouldn't be carrying any dead weight or anything that could noisily give them away. Once he was satisfied, he walked to Key's basement to find her finishing up some straps at her leg. While her robe was hitched up like that, he could see a band of throwing knives wrapping around the leg. He imagined the other was much the same.  
He jokingly asked, "Are those weapons, or armour?" She whipped her head up at his voice, not having noticed him enter.  
"Gods, Sheaf, don't scare me like that."  
"It's what I do. Anyway, you should be taking care, should you not? We are preparing for a mission."  
"Right," she said, clearing her head. "I'm just used to this being completely safe. You're the first person I've let in here, you know." He nodded, and gestured to her to continue. He looked over their table once more, and saw nothing new. The map on the wall, though, had a new note. Over the dock, an annotation reading, "Duskstone/Clan deal. May be the end." It gladdened Sheaf. Key knew that there could be an end, a lot more than he could say for many in similar places. He turned around and saw her patting herself down. She looked up at him after.  
"I'm ready, are you?" Sheaf nodded, and Key fastened her mask to her face. The Belker was going back to work, one more night. She gestured to the ladder and began to climb, rising into the alleyways of Saúte. As she glanced back, Sheaf saw her eyes glow with the ki he'd already felt around him.  
The two flew across the rooftops, whipping through the wind under dim moonlight. Jumping from ledge to ledge, the pair quickly arrived at the docks, where the giant Navy fleet had arrived. Sheaf scanned the waterfront, pointing out the High Caller. Key nodded and dropped to the ground, Sheaf close behind. They approached as closely as possible, before Sheaf took the lead. Sweeping through shadows, he found his way onto a ship neighboring the High Caller, much smaller than the galleon beside. The schooner Sheaf boarded was the merchant ship that had tagged along with the fleet, and was near empty as the cargo was being sold off. What little crew remained on board were tired and off-guard, and Sheaf found no difficulty knocking them out, with either a sharp hit to the head or a stranglehold.  
Sheaf waved Key onto the now empty ship, and she quietly joined him. He led the way over the side of the ship, grabbing onto a curtained window. Once Key had joined him, they slowly made their way across the side of the ship, until they found one of the cannon ports this ship had. Sheaf slid a crowbar under the wooded slat, prying the port open until the flimsy latch broke. He held it open as he clambered inside, Key close behind. When the port closed behind her, they were left in darkness. Key cast her eyes around as Sheaf focused his ki, allowing him to see through the shadows once more. They both found a door, and took up either side of it. Sheaf pushed it open, and saw a well-lit hall. Thudding footsteps made their way down the hall, and Sheaf quickly eased the door shut, leaving a tiny gap. He listened closely as the soldier passed the door, then he pushed it open, grabbing the guard and pulling him inside, slamming his head with a crowbar.  
The incapacitated guard was left in the cannon room, and the pair made their way down the hall, now with Key leading the way. They slunk their way down, trying to find the meeting room. As they worked their way through, Key spoke up.  
"Does something seem wrong, here?"  
Sheaf thought, then realized. "We've met only the one guard."  
Key nodded. "Maybe they put all their force atop deck?"  
Sheaf tilted his head, and opened his beak to speak when he was interrupted. A man's voice spilled from a room, saying, "So, we have an arrangement, do we?"  
Sheaf and Key looked at each other, and quietly rushed to the source of the words. They slowly opened a door, and entered into a small room. As soon as they did so, the door slammed behind them. They whipped around to hear a bar be slammed down on the other side of the door. A menacing laugh filled the room and a lantern was lit from the far side of the room. Light filled the room, empty except a few chairs, a table, and the Navy's admiral on the other side of a tight grid of lead bars.  
"I was expecting you, pirate, but the Belker himself? What a surprise. It makes no difference. You both fell straight into the trap."  
Key ran straight to the bars, the gaps wide enough only to push fingers through. "Where the hell are Jimena and Yiguay?"  
"Those criminals? They're having pleasant conversations with a few of my best men, on our beautiful Keese Point."  
Sheaf furrowed his brow. "How can you be sure they do not know about each other?"  
The admiral smirked. "Simple. I don't need to. Your acts of heroism have actually forced them to work together, Mister Belker, if you can believe it. I should thank you for that. I've promised a bonus to the clan that brings me your head. Of course, it looks as though I'll be keeping that."  
Key slammed a fist against the bars. "How did you know to set this trap?"  
The admiral laughed indignantly. "Are you serious? Mere days before, the head of this fleet, the Windsplitter, was attacked, by none other than the infamous Cockatrice. The captain was seen, being taken captive by none other than you, kenku. Nothing else was missing, strangely. But of course, you would not have left so empty-handed. So, we took precautions. We ensured the High Caller would be the first plausible ship you saw, and therefore the one you would board. The Keese Point is, of course, safely at the back of the fleet. So now you are here, and my brutes," he said, pointing behind them, "are there."  
Key and Sheaf turned around, and the tiny room was filled with a pair of massive men, who grabbed them both. Key attempted to fight back, before quickly giving up. Sheaf gave no resistance, as he knew the admiral had the upper hand. The brutes set them each in a chair, and put them in chains.  
The admiral smiled when they were trapped. "Now, as much as I'd love to kill you both here and now, your deaths will be much more valuable to me in public. I have things to attend to, so sit tight. Lovely meeting the both of you, gentlemen."


	4. Chapter 4: Time to End This

CHAPTER 4: Time to End This  
With that, he left the room. Key and Sheaf were left alone. Sheaf looked all around the room, and noticed Key. She sat in her seat, slumped over. She was immobile except for her slow breathing. He was concerned she had been knocked unconscious, until he noticed her arms tensing against her binds.  
Sheaf took stock of his situation. The chains connected to shackles at his wrists, connected to the floor by a small loop built into it. There he saw his way out. A small lock connected the chain to the loop, if he could open that, he'd be free. It was, however out of reach, almost certainly by design. He tried to lean toward it, but the chair was bolted to the floor. However, the chair was still wooden, and with enough force, was ripped from its bolt. Sheaf hit the floor with a loud crashed, but he heard no sign of response.  
Key turned to him, surprised at his new place on the floor. From here, Sheaf was able to rid himself of the chair, and knelt in front of the lock. Behind him, he pulled the lockpicks from his sleeves. He leaned back and shut his eyes, focusing on the lock. Before long, it popped open, and he was able to shed the shackles. He stepped over to Key and released her as well. She stood, clearly unsure of herself.  
"What is the matter?" Sheaf asked.  
Key closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Let's just go." She stepped toward the door, but Sheaf stopped her. She turned back, a confused look in her eye.  
"We stand no chance unless we are ready. You seem distraught. It will distract you, and I do not want to lose you. What is the matter?"  
Key sighed, and pulled off her mask. "I'm sorry, Sheaf. I don't know what's come over me. I was just… we seemed so close. For years I've been chasing these bastards and now it's all gone."  
"No, it's not. You have lost nothing, and we still have time. Now we know they are both in the same place"  
Key shook her head. "The Navy's crew, plus both Jimena and Yiguay's best men? It's way too risky, Sheaf."  
"We are not taking them head-on, plus we have the support of the Cockatrice. If we are smart with our resources, we can do this. I need you to think, Key. How do we do this?"  
Key closed her eyes. She breathed deeply, collecting herself as she had so many times at Ganden. She could feel her senses returning and her ki collecting. She righted herself, and exhaled. She opened her eyes, the glow having returned to them.  
"We have me and my abilities, you and your abilities, a flare that will summon the fire support of the Cockatrice, and vague knowledge of the location of our target. Those are our assets. We have a fleet of enemy ships between us and the target, and once we get there, the enemy will be carefully and heavily guarded. Those are our liabilities. Tensions between guards will likely be high, as they all are from different sects, and the enemy knows we are here, but thinks we are trapped. Those could help or hurt us."  
Key closed her eyes, envisioning all these things in her mind. How did they fit? She wracked her brain. "The ships are close together, they have to keep to the harbor. Could we make our way across the sails?"  
Sheaf tilted his head, furrowing his brow. "I do it all the time, but it took a lot of practice. I don't think you have time to learn, especially without talons."  
"Very well. I have another way to get there. It takes a lot out of me, that's all. Let's get above deck."  
Sheaf nodded and led the way out of the room. As he peered out the doorway, he saw one of the brutes absentmindedly pacing down the corridor. He quickly stalked up the hallway, unsheathing a dagger and planting it at the base of the skull of the tall soldier. He fell to the floor with a thud, and Sheaf heard footsteps storming toward him from the other end of the hallway. Sheaf saw the second brute rushing toward him, and sent a dagger flying to him. It buried itself in his chest, but he didn't stop running. He was nearly past the doorway when Key stepped from around the corner, spinning a kick into the dagger in his chest. The power of the blow drove the dagger even deeper, and staggered the brute. As he shook his head clear, she drove her sword deep into his neck, silencing him. She looked up at Sheaf, mask back in place and eyes glowing as fierce as ever. He nodded, and gestured for her to follow.  
They stalked their way back to the cannon bay, as empty as ever. The unconscious body in the corner was still. They snuck out the porthole, clinging once again onto the side of the ship. They shimmied under the quarter netting. Lantern light played over the deck. Sheaf turned to Key.  
"There is no way they will miss us if we climb now."  
Key nodded, and focused. She summoned mist from the sea below, directing it to drift slowly over the waves, until the air around the ship was a thick fog.  
"I can only hold this for so long, Sheaf, let's go." He nodded and scurried up the netting, making it atop the crow's nest. It was a familiar place. Key was close behind, and looked to Sheaf. He scanned the harbor, finding the Keese Point at the rear of the fleet. It stood out much like the High Caller did, an attractive gem set apart from the warships around it. He pointed it out, and saw Key lean closer to find it. When she did, she nodded. She closed her eyes, drawing her ki in, then let it out, bright light pouring from her eyes. When it faded, she started levitating, and flew out toward the Keese Point. Sheaf looked admiringly. He'd never actually seen anyone use the Ride the Wind technique, and it was quite impressive. He vaulted the railing and set out across the tops of sails, jumping from ship to ship, high above the water and soldiers below.  
When he made it to the Keese Point, Key was waiting in the crow's nest, next to the unconscious body of a Navy scout. He peered over the edge, and saw a mess of bodies working and guarding below.  
"There's more below deck. I managed to get a look, there's windows all over."  
"They would be more careful than that. Did you find any ways in?"  
She shook her head. "Nothing quiet. I could pull some mist over again, go in the door."  
Sheaf nodded. "I see nothing wrong with that."  
She focused her ki once more, summoning mist from the sea to creep onto the deck. As Sheaf was preparing to climb down to the deck, however, the fog quickly disappeared, blown away by some strange wind. Sheaf scanned the deck quickly, and saw a man with a staff raised at the bow of the ship. He stepped back from the rail, and told Key, "They have a mage of some sort. He's blown away the fog."  
Key cursed, and thought again. "I think we're going to have to do this my way, Sheaf."  
Sheaf wasn't happy about it, but she was right. "So what will we do, then?"  
"We go down there, we find a window, bust in and take them out before they know what's happening."  
Sheaf nodded, answering, "Very well." He then vaulted the rail, diving into the water below. He found a handhold on the ship from the slowly swelling waves and clambered out of the sea, dripping wet. He was shaking the salty water from his feathers when Key floated down to him.  
"Hell, Sheaf, I wasn't expecting that."  
"Another of the things that takes practice. Do it wrong, and you will die."  
"You're a scary bird, Sheaf. Let's look around." She grabbed on to the ship as gravity once more took hold of her. "That's that, I guess. Back on my feet." Sheaf shimmied to the nearest porthole, light streaming from the thick glass. He peered inside, and saw a small galley, with only a single crewman preparing a simple meal. He moved on, checking each of the numerous lit portholes. He was checking another when he saw embers fall on him. He turned to see Key emphatically gesturing toward him. He made his way to her, leaping from handhold to handhold until he was next to her.  
"There they are," she said, pointing inside the porthole. He peered in, and saw a wide room with a circular table in the middle, four people sitting around it. Guards from each faction present stood around the room, warily looking at each other.  
"There they are," Key said. She pointed out two of the attendees. "That's Jimena, and that's Yiguay. Those others must be with the crown."  
"That's a naval officer, and that one is an ambassador of Duskstone himself. Any chance we could take him alive? The Cockatrice could use the things he knows."  
"All I want is those two dead and us two alive." Sheaf looked to Key. He couldn't see, but a mad smile was plastered on her face. Her mind was swimming with plans, until she settled on one. She lightly tapped the glass on the porthole. "I know what to do, but I won't have the energy for any more strenuous elemental techniques after that. We're running on whatever you have and basic methods."  
"I think we can work with that. What do you have in mind?" Key shared her plans with Sheaf, who nodded. He rooted around in his bag, and pulled out a small piece of paper.  
"What's that?" Key asked.  
"A message. Let us do this."  
Key smiled, and Sheaf moved away from the porthole. She looked to him. "Ready to move?"  
"As ever."  
Key's eyes shone brightly as she focused her ki in the center of the room. She let out the Gong of the Summit, and a piercing noise shot through the room. The porthole instantly shattered, and in a flurry of movement, the two monks slid into the room. Key snuffed out the candlelight from the chandelier above them and threw a Jimena guard to the ground, smashing his head against the wood as Sheaf slammed another against the wall, the soldier slumping to the ground. Key stabbed twin daggers into Jimena and Yiguay, striking them both in the heart. Sheaf put his paper on the table and stabbed a dagger into it. He punched the ambassador and slung him over his shoulder. Key climbed out the porthole and Sheaf passed the ambassador to her. He slid out the porthole and dove into the water below. Key tossed the ambassador and snapped, lighting the chandelier once again as she dove after Sheaf.  
In the meeting room, the naval officer slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly, light was filling the room again. A shiver ran through him as cold air streamed in from the broken porthole. He looked around the room. He began to tremble as he saw the guards on the ground, a dagger in each of the clan leaders, and no sign of Lord Duskstone's ambassador. Only then, he saw the paper pinned to the table. He pried the dagger from the table, and picked up the paper. On it were a pair of intricate drawings. He recognized them both, a drawing of a cockatrice and the symbol for the element of air. He unsteadily turned the paper over, and saw a short message, in neat, blocky handwriting.

THE COCKATRICE AND THE BELKER GUARD SAÚTE. IT IS LOST TO THE CROWN.  
DUSK WILL FALL.

The officer read this, and sat in stunned silence until the commotion was investigated, far too late.  
Outside the ship, Sheaf tied a harness around the ambassador, and set him on his back to float. Then he threw the flare far into the sky, its red light piercing through the night's darkness. Soon, cannon fire ripped through the night air, as the Cockatrice retreated toward the sea. Sheaf and Key slipped unnoticed toward the docks. Sheaf hauled the sopping ambassador from the sea as Key watched the city. A commotion like this would either get the people of Saúte to board up their windows or gawk through them. Luckily, Saúte was a ghost town tonight. Sheaf and Key stalked through the alleyways of Saúte until they arrived at her secret entrance. They maneuvered the ambassador down the ladder, and closed the trapdoor. Once the door closed, a great tension lifted. Key removed her mask and looked at Sheaf.  
Much to his surprise, she began to laugh. She started slowly, but soon her voice grew to a raucous laughter that filled the small room. It was infectious, and soon Sheaf had joined in, mimicking her laughter, and felt a joy wash over him. It was good to see her happy like this, and he hadn't mimicked her voice in years. When the laughing fit finally passed, Key wiped tears from her eyes, and hugged Sheaf closely. "I never could have done this without you."  
"And the same to you, Key."  
She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. It struck her that she was actually taller than him now. "Seriously, Sheaf, I've been after them for years. I never dreamed I would be able to stop them both in the same month, let alone the same night. Do you know what this will do for Saúte? It's free, Sheaf! It's done."  
"What about Duskstone?"  
"No, there's a reason he only ever sent a tax collector. Saúte is too remote, and too strong for him to take. It's not worth what it would cost him to take."  
"It does a lot of good for the Cockatrice's cause, though. If Saúte can be freed, maybe the rest of the kingdom can be too."  
"You're right." Key stepped away from Sheaf, and sat down. "You know, I never thought about what to do after I actually pulled this off. Hell, I didn't honestly think I'd ever pull this off, not before you came here."  
"Is it not obvious?"  
She looked up at him. "Yeah, I think it is. The Cockatrice, right?"  
"Do you have any better ideas?"  
"I can't honestly say I do. Fine then. Think your crew will take me on?"  
"Another set of hands never hurts. Especially if I vouch for you. And those ki powers of yours could do us a lot of good. A pirate ship will never turn down some wind in its sails, literally or figuratively."  
"Okay. You're right. I've wanted to see the open sea anyway. Let's get to sleep now, though. The rush is fading, and I'm exhausted."  
"Agreed. The Cockatrice should be back tomorrow anyway. The fleet will want to cut their losses and get away from Saúte."  
"Good. I need to do something tomorrow." Key climbed the steps, and Sheaf went to the ambassador. He re-tied the harness into bonds, and put a gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. He then climbed the stairs and set himself to sleep on Key's floor one more time.


	5. Chapter 5: Loose Ends and Freed People

CHAPTER 5: Loose Ends and Freed People  
He woke up at dawn, and headed down to the Belker room, where he heard things moving around. He expected to find the ambassador struggling, and was surprised to find Key packing things up in the room. Many of the walls were now bare, and she had a heavy bag sat on a table near her. More were ready to go, and the ambassador sat, sleeping in a chair.  
"I put him there. I'm leaving in a few minutes, I just want to get this taken care of," she said.  
"Is this the thing you had to do?"  
"One of them. I'll be on the Cockatrice maybe an hour after noon. That work?"  
"Yeah. We will probably stay in port for another day, to rest and let some heat die down. You will want the time to get used to the ship, meet everyone anyway. It's easier when everything is docked."  
"Alright. You should go there, talk to your captain."  
"Your captain too, soon."  
She stopped packing for a second. "Now that might take some getting used to. I haven't worked under anyone since Ganden."  
"You will learn. You were always great at that."  
She nodded. Sheaf stepped over to the ambassador and untied the gag. He stirred and started yelling. Sheaf put a hand over his mouth. "No one can hear you. I have done this many times. I want to give you water, but I will not if you continue. Understood?" The ambassador nodded, and Sheaf removed his hand. He put a waterskin to the ambassadors lips, and he drank enthusiastically. He sat still afterwards. Sheaf could tell he was either trained or experienced in being taken hostage. It suited Sheaf either way.  
"Well done. You are going to join me for a walk. As far as anyone else is concerned, you are a blind man, and I am your guide. Do you understand? If you try anything, we will do this the hard way." The ambassador nodded, and Sheaf untied him, then took a tight hold of his arm. He led him up the stairs and out of the house, toward the Cockatrice.  
Several hours later, in the central square of Saúte, a bustling crowd mobbed the streets. A bell rang loudly, and the streets quieted. Once more, the bell rang, and all the eyes in the square found its source. Standing atop the town square was the Belker, ocean wind flowing through his robes. His white mask reflected the sun. The square was stunned into silence. Before them was a literal legend. No one was unsure of who stood above them, and the people who moments before scoffed at the idea of a Belker now stood in astonished silence before him.  
He threw down a small leather pouch, then turned and disappeared across the rooftops. After a moment, a woman approached the pouch, and opened it. Inside, she found symbols of Jimena and Yiguay, both tarnished with blood. Below them, a note. She unrolled the piece of paper, and scanned its words. Her eyes widened as she read.  
A voice from the crowd asked, "What does it say, Lyra?"  
She blinked and cleared her head. "It, it says… wow." She gathered herself, and spoke out to the crowd.  
"Chou Jimena and Kye Yiguay are now dead. The people of Saúte must now band together, and take their freedom. I have given you an opportunity. I know you can take it. The city of Saúte is now free, and shall remain that way. Defend your selves. Defend your city. Defend Saúte. Have no fear. Saúte is strong, and will only become stronger. Remember, dusk will fall."  
The square was, again, silent. Key walked down a side street, walking toward the docks, a long cloak over her body and a heavy bag in each hand. She smiled as she saw a cheer rise through the crowd. As she boarded the ship, Sheaf and a tabaxi she didn't recognize greeted her, and each took a bag. Sheaf pointed her toward Captain Nimma, currently standing at the stern, talking to the helmsman. Nimma noticed her walking up and stepped away from the helm. Key pushed back her hood, and looked up at Nimma.  
"You're Sheaf's girl, right?"  
Key blushed, and asked, "I'm sorry?"  
"That's not how I meant it. You're the one he wants to join, right?"  
"Oh, yes, that's right."  
"Okay. Usually I have a bit of a procedure, but I'm strapped for time and Sheaf's recommendation is as good as gold for me. Oh, right, change of plans, we're setting out now. I'm Captain Nimma, welcome aboard…"  
"Key. Keyreith Sylna. Thank you, captain."  
"I'll have Pim orient you tomorrow, for today just get acquainted with the ship and her crew."  
"Yes, sir."  
"'Captain', will do it, Key."  
"Okay. Please excuse me, I haven't worked under anyone since the monastery."  
"You're a monk too?"  
"Yes, Sheaf actually was a student alongside me, years ago."  
"Well, you're seeming promising already. You'll have to show me what you can do tomorrow."  
"Yes, captain."  
Key stepped down from the stern as the Cockatrice pulled out of harbor. She untied her cloak and joined Sheaf and was introduced to Plume. He was excited to make her acquaintance.  
"So, you and Sheaf studied monk stuff together, huh? That's pretty cool, what sort of things can you do?"  
Key smiled and snapped, lighting the candle sitting on the makeshift barrel between them. Plume grinned as he waved his hand over the flame, delighted to feel the real warmth coming from it.  
Sheaf tapped her. "That uproar, was that you?"  
Key nodded. "My last message to the city."  
Plume nodded. "Saying goodbye, eh? You must be popular, to get that sort of reaction. Not surprised, though, someone with your beauty. Weird to come on in a heavy cloak like you did, though. Say, what's in that bag there?" Plume pointed to the bag at her hip, which held her mask.  
Sheaf's eyes darted to Key. "Can I…?" Key nodded, and Sheaf stood up. "Plume, my introduction was incomplete. Allow me to introduce not only Keyreith Sylna, but also… the Belker."  
Plume's eyes widened as he looked her up and down. "No way. Really?" She nodded as she pulled the mask from her bag, setting it on the barrel-table. He stared at it in wonder. "Do you mind if I…" he asked as he reached toward the mask. His smiled widened as much as his eyes as he carefully studied the mask. "Wow, the material, these carvings, so intricate, this is such a masterpiece, it's beautiful, it's astounding, it's… it's cracked."  
Key's face flashed to confusion, and she looked at the mask. Sure enough, there was a long crack marring the mask's surface. "Damn… I've kept that mask flawless for years. Must have been this last job."  
"Hey, don't worry about it, I've got this," Plume replied. Before she could protest, he laid his hand over the crack. When he removed it a moment later, the crack had disappeared and the face was flawless again. "There. Good as new. Consider it a welcome aboard gift." With that, he strode off toward another group of sailors. Key smiled, but Sheaf wore a look of bafflement, beak slightly open. "I have known that cat for five years, not once has he done any magic around me." Key looked back at Plume, who was now laughing along with his crewmates he had joined. Sheaf shook his head. "He will never cease to amaze me."  
A whistle pierced the salty air, and Sheaf stood. "My shift in the nest is starting; you should meet everyone else. They are all friendly, especially when you get to know them. I am sure Plume would be willing to escort you around if you let him." Key nodded, and let Sheaf go. She turned and introduced herself to the nearest crewman.


End file.
